Collector's Item
by wr64
Summary: Lily Evans had always had a rampant obsession with rare collectibles. So what happens when she discovers that James Potter is a one- of- a- kind, limited edition rarity?


_Summary: Lily Evans had always had a rampant obsession with rare collectibles. So what happens when she discovers that James Potter is a one- of- a- kind, limited edition rarity? ONESHOT J/L_

_Disclaimer: Okay, so I had just ordered my collector's edition copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard (squee btw) and this story snuck into my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. Please don't sue! And first fic :D So please read and review…with anything –abuse, comments, suggestions... :D_

Lily Evans had an obsession. A fetish, really. An intense mania that could have very easily classified her as obsessive compulsive.

She was an avid collector of rare items.

To be fair, it wasn't a particularly _embarrassing_ fascination. Merlin, her secret fetish could have been worse. Like….like…._ collecting her toe-nail clippings_ or ….or… _writing erotica_ or even… _finding James Potter attractive _(she shuddered at the thought). And yet, no one outside her close circle of friends was aware of her…_fixation_.

Lily looked around at all the items gathered around her bed in the Head Girl dormitories. Books, Muggle t-shirts, paintings, jewelry – items of every kind were displayed around the room like trophies.

As a child, she had always hoarded away things she had thought were priceless: stupid trivial things such as candy, ribbons, buttons, smooth rocks – even the heads of Petunia's dolls (_although this was done more out of spite for her sister_). Seemingly meaningless items, but to her, were the most precious things in her world.  
And as a fiery, striking, teenager, she really was no different to her 8 year old counterpart. She still collected unique objects; but in her years, had graduated away from sticky lollipops and frayed satin, to the more sophisticated affair of books, portraits, and the occasional Quidditch collectible.

In all honesty, she had no idea what compelled her to frantically purchase anything that was rare. Merlin forbid if it had the words "limited edition" written over the product. It would be hers after only very little contemplation.

She frowned in thought.

Perhaps it was the fact that she liked having something that no one else had? (Yes, she had already come to terms with the fact that she was a rather selfish collector.) But really, she liked being able to hold and treasure something; whether it be a book or a limited edition flavour of Drooble's best gum, and know, that only a small portion of people out in the world were also experiencing her delight.

She only hoped that one day; she'd be as treasured as her limited edition items were.

The soft hoot from her bed distracted her from her thoughts, and she quickly opened her dorm window to send the tawny owl on its way, a curled Flourish and Blotts order form strung to its leg. She watched it flap away into the distance; an excited squeal erupting when it became just a speck in the cloudless sky.

She turned towards her bookshelf, admiring the many books, before running her hands over the leather-bound spine of Hogwarts: A History. Pulling it out, she hugged the tome to her chest before tracing the engraved words in the musty leather. Costing over 100 galleons (_money she most certainly had to work for_) it was one of only 50 copies in the wizarding world. It was certainly one of the prize items in her collection, being almost priceless, now that she had managed to wrestle a signature out of Bathilda Bagshot. She squealed again, admiring the heavy book that sat in her lap.

Soon, she'd be adding another to her collection.

* * *

"LILY! LIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLY!"

Honestly! Can't a girl get any sleep around here on a Sunday morning? She'd been trying to ignore that impossible ignoramus for over 10 minutes now! Key word being, _trying._  
Stomping into the common room she shared with the _dear_ Head Boy, she caught James Potter being attacked by 4 large auburn owls. Forgetting her annoyance temporarily, she cackled at the sight before her, with no intention to help him, until she caught sight of the heavily wrapped package the owls were carrying.  
She hurried towards the parcel that lay desolate on the carpet of the common room, ignoring James' protests of:  
"Get these bloody birds off me! LIIIILLLLLY!"

Ripping the packaging off ecstatically, the Flourish and Blotts wrapping fell away to reveal a thin, Moroccan leather bound book, embellished with silver skulls and semiprecious stones. She failed to notice that James had fought off those ravaging owls with a handful of haphazardly thrown Owl Treats, and had come to peer over her shoulder.

"_Tales of Beedle the Bard? _Are you serious, my dear Lilykins? I nearly lost both my eyes to those bloody birds so you could read children's fairytales?"

James' indignant tone echoed over her shoulder, as she snapped the book to her chest, shielding her newest purchase from her most _annoying _peer at Hogwarts.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, scandalized, shooing away his hand as he tried to reach for the book. "And I'll have you know, Potter, that this is a collector's item! It's not just a book of fairytales! Only 100 000 of these have been published in the world! And! And! It has hand drawn illustrations! Aren't these skulls just lovely? And there's commentary by Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore! Our headmaster!"  
She finished her one sided debate rather lamely by twittering again, "It's a collector's item!"

Her excitement at these_ riveting_ facts faded rapidly as she saw a teasing smirk bloom onto James' face. He picked up the other book that had slipped out of the package and onto the floor, before handing it to her with a ruffle of his sleep-mussed hair.

"So, errrr, why exactly did you get a paperback copy too?"

Lily blushed, before huffing rather noisily and clutching both copies protectively, "If you must know, I don't like to read the expensive copy…you know, limited edition and all that. Mustn't get it dirty. Didn't pay all that money for nothing. It's going to be rather priceless someday! I know it! So I buy… a cheaper version… that I can always… read."

She finished her sentence at a mumble, as she realized that James was grinning at the absurdity of her revelation. Merlin, she hoped that he wouldn't joke about it with those damn Marauders. It'd just be something else they could taunt her with. Wasn't it enough that James confused the hell out of her everyday, with his outrageous flirting?

He continued to grin at her, and she rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Yes Potter, I waste precious money on 2 books because I am picky, and irrational, and stupid, and wasteful and a _girl. _Please go back to bed or something, because I am _not_ in the mood for your comments. I'd rather go back to my room and read in peace if you wouldn't mind."

To her alarm, James Potter stepped closer, prying her precious book out of her clutches, running his own finger along the expensive leather and tarnished silver skulls. His hazel eyes memorized the carvings of the script in the soft material, and she watched, transfixed, as he lingered on the emerald ribbon bookmark before handing the book back to her in understanding, understanding her awe of the gorgeous object.

She nodded slightly, lips quirking into a small smile as she made to turn away, but not before meeting his twinkling eyes and impish grin.

"You know, Lilykins, people say that _I'm_ a collector's item. A one of a kind, limited edition rarity." He grinned hopefully as she stilled at his words. "And! I'm free! Unattached! Inexpensive!"

He ended with a roguish wink.

"And you know… _I_ don't mind about getting dirty."

With a huff, Lily twirled and stormed up to her room, cheeks flaming crimson all the way.

* * *

Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God.

What had he said to her? That he was a "_one of a kind, limited edition rarity_?"

Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God.

_He knew._

Someone must have told him. Told him about her fetish! And now he'd dropped the line that made him damn near irresistible to her! He'd planted a vicious seed that had sprouted quickly in her head – green tendrils were now _twisting… twisting… twisting_ all rational thought away.

_He was a one of a kind. Limited edition. Rarity._And now she had to have him.

Gah! Damn her compulsions! Did she have so little self control? Lily glanced around the room quickly, taking in all her possessions, and forlornly deducted that yes, she really did.

No self control whatsoever.

She slumped onto her bed in defeat, thoughts twisting to the raven haired teenage boy probably still smirking in their shared common room. Remembering his words, her mind dropped to that mental picture of him in her head. Well, he really was irresistible. It _really _wasn't a fault of her self control, if she now wanted to hold and treasure him like her Hogwarts: A History…..right?

Sighing inwardly, she pictured the rumpled ebony hair that seemed to stand on end at all times, and gorgeous hazel eyes. Sure, she'd rebuffed his advances ever since he started pestering her in 4th year, but what girl wouldn't, really? He didn't actually _like _her anyway. It was just some long-standing ploy of the Marauders, who delighted in humiliating her on a daily basis. But, as a member of the human race, more importantly, as a _female_ member of the human race, she could still appreciate what was right in front of her. Well, she wasn't _blind_ for Merlin's sake. James Potter was _fine. _A right annoying bloke most of the time, but still, _damn sexy_.Her head jerked up. WHAT? James Potter was _fine? Damn sexy? _Shaking her head in disgust to clear out the thoughts that plagued her mind, she decided adamantly on her plan of action.

No more collecting.

Obviously, her obsession had gone _too far_ this time.

* * *

"Miss Evans."

She continued to scrutinize the unruly locks of the boy conveniently situated diagonally in front of her. (_Okay, so maybe she had conveniently situated herself diagonally behind him, but really, that's an irrelevant technicality.)_

"Miss Evans."

Lily sighed as James bent his head forward to laugh at something ridiculous Sirius had said. She loved the hairs on the nape of his neck. They were soft and fleeting, like quiet whispers in the hallway. Gah! She always had to restrain herself from running a hand through when his head was bent like it was now. The muscle in his neck flexed under his skin as he bent his neck up again, and she blessed it softly under her breath. Eyes lingering on the hands clutching his wand, she found herself wondering what it would be like, to have them _skimming, skimming, skimming_….

Okay, so her plan of action hadn't exactly panned out like she wanted.

But honestly! Who would expect her to give up a childhood obsession of collecting, by going cold turkey? Exactly! Nobody! It was rather like giving up smoking – she had allowed herself to go on a nicotine patch of sorts. Except instead of a nicotine patch, it was more a, stare-dreamily-at-James-as-much-as-you-like patch. The theory was, she could totally look, but not touch.

"Miss Evans!"

Except that the more she observed James Potter over the past weeks, the more she wanted him.

And not in a collecting item sort of way.

Sure, that's what it was initially. But he was totally right. He _was_ one of a kind. And it wasn't because he was _seriously hot_ either. He had grown up from being an obnoxious, proud, stubborn and arrogant toe rag, to a _sweet…caring…gorgeous…responsible….loyal…_

"Miss Evans! I'd appreciate if you'd _desist _staring at Mister Potter, and go about transfiguring your rabbit."

Professor McGonagall smirked slightly as her words cut into Lily's thoughts, watching as said girl's cheeks bloomed scarlet. Lily glanced around the room, trying and failing to adopt an indifferent façade, giving _anything, anything, _not to meet the hazel eyes of the person she was staring at only mere minutes ago. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius petulantly nudging an unresponsive James.

Curious, she tapped into her awesome peripheral vision, and saw James Potter gazing hopefully in her direction, trying to meet her eyes.

No doubt wanting to smirk and wink suggestively, she thought bitterly.

She turned back to her rabbit, smoothing back its ears, hoping _desperately, desperately,_ that the little voice in her head stayed silent with the taunts that James Potter's hair would be softer.

* * *

Books clutched in hand, Lily power walked her way out of the classroom, hoping to leave before any of the Marauders (_especially one in particular) _cornered her about her staring abilities. Oh, if only she could Obliviate this classroom memory from her mind. Stupid McGonagall and her embarrassing comments!

She weaved through the hallways, past giggling students, surprised at her rather clear pathway void of 4 boys in particular. She headed back towards her dormitory intent on dropping off her books, before a strong hand grasped her wrist and pulled her into a deserted classroom.

"Ooomph!"

Her head bumped against the unknown assailant's chest, before she recovered and slapped said chest…_hard_.

"Potter! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He smiled down softly at her, before she realized their rather cozy position, and pushed him away (_displaying a rather large amount of self control, thank you very much_.)

"Well?" she huffily questioned, as she patted her hair, fixed her jumper, patted her hair again- anything to keep from looking him in the eye.

"Maybe I should ask that question about you, Lily."

His expression was one of lilting amusement, but the tone of his voice showed that this was in all seriousness. At the openmouthed surprise and lack of slapping, he continued.

"Honestly Lily. You've been acting strange for weeks now. You're slacking on your Head Girl duties. You're jittery all the time, and you're actually….civil to me now." His face contorted into one of thought. "Well…except for the slap earlier. And now you're daydreaming in Transfiguration classes?"

She gaped. "I wasn't daydreaming!" (_Total lie). _"If you must know, I was only staring at you because your head is so large and…and…big! I mean, if Sirius had a head the size of a pumpkin, I'd stare at him too!"

Oh Merlin. What a pitiful excuse. Surely he would see right through it. But James merely chuckled and ruffled his hair in the absolutely adorable way she had spent weeks memorizing.

_Right hand at base of neck. Fingers curling through all the way to the top. Swishing motion of hand to get hair thoroughly mussed._

"You're doing it again." James smirked.

Damn it. No bloody self control!

"Fine! I stare at you! Is that such a crime?" Exasperated at her self control (or lack thereof), she began to rant, despite his boggling silence. "Well, if it is, it's only because you used those stupid magic words on me! Stupid, one of a kind, limited edition rarity! And now I can't help but stare at you- with your stupid gorgeous smile and that stupidly adorable hair ruffling!"

She started poking him in the chest; demanding, unyielding, eyes fiery. "Really, if you must know, it's your own fault! You knew I had an obsession, an addiction, a fetish!"

Bewildered at her tirade, James leaned onto a table, staring at her in the semi-darkness.

"What fetish?"

"My fetish for collecting rare items! It's a compulsion! Out of my control! And you said it yourself! You're a collector's item!" Her voice deflated with the end of her rant, and she whined rather pitifully, eyes now focused on the tops of her shoes. "And now for once, I want something I can't buy with galleons…"

James edged closer to her, eyes wide, hands supporting her wrists as he weighed his next words carefully…_hopefully_.

"You know, Lily," he fingered her hair softly, emboldened when she didn't pull away, "I'm not much of a collector." He lowered his voice to a whisper, and she found herself inadvertently leaning into him, straining to hear his words.

"But I'm sure I'd want you in my collection if I did collect rare objects." His voice was husky, trying to control the waver that threatened to break out. "You'd probably be my prize item."

James paused, ready for a good hard slap across the cheek about sexism and objectifying women. But it didn't come. (_Possibly because that would have been rather hypocritical on Lily's part)._

She cleared her throat shakily; her soft voice bore a hint of sarcasm as she responded, fearing that he was having a go at her in her somewhat vulnerable state. "Really? And what would I be worth to you Potter? 5 galleons? Or maybe that's overshooting a bit. It's probably 5 sickles, am I right? But if you're lucky, I might be worth 5 galleons in the futu…"

Lily's breath hitched unexpectedly as he came closer to her ear, blowing strands of red hair softly across her face. Hands came out to cup her chin, thumbs stroking along her jaw line, tilting her face so their eyes met in understanding.

His whispered words seemed to dissipate in the air like fine mist, leaving her gasping, short of breath. Or maybe it was because shortly thereafter, he closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss; foreheads touching, breath intermingling, tongues _dancing… dancing… _

"_You're already priceless, Lily Evans_."


End file.
